propellafandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Great Dragons
The Four Great Dragons are four Grand-level youkai whose presences were recorded in the first civilisations around the world. In the mythology of some countries, the Four Dragons were said to have created the world and the people within it. Currently, all of them serve as occasional errand-runners for the headmaster of Renai Academy, Mr Devan Shanmugaratnam Veerasamy, after he beat them in individual combat. The Four Dragons are based around the four Greek elements of Wind, Water, Earth and Fire, based on their proficiencies with their affiliated elements. Wind Dragon: Ryuukaze Tenri Ryuukaze Tenri'' (龍風　てんり)' '''Age:' Unknown Height (Human form): 162 cm The last Dragon to be defeated by Devan. Tenri is said the be the cause of hurricanes, typhoons and climate effects throughout the world. Can often be found floating through the clouds in the sky in both her dragon and human form. In human form, Tenri is able to control and manipulate wind and air currents to any degree, from generating microscopic wind blades barely an atom thick to creating massive storm fronts. Loves lollipops and sun hats. While Tenri does not actually have a nationality or gender, she took the appearance and mannerisms of a Japanese female due to the affinity of the Wind element with Japan. Earth Dragon: Jin Chen Long Jin Chen Long (金 尘龙) Age: Unknown Height (human form): '''180 cm Chen Long is said to be the cause of earthquakes, landslides, avalanches and faultlines. In human form, Chen Long is able to manipulate land to any degree, from shaping massive cliff-like structures to controlling sandstorms. Likes eating cake and collecting precious metal jewellery. While Chen Long does not actually have a nationality or gender, he took the appearance and mannerisms of a Chinese male due to the widespread affinity of the Earth element with China. Fire Dragon: Firanea Pendragon ''Firanea Pendragon Age: '''Unknown '''Height (human form): '''172 cm Firanea is said to be the cause of volcanic eruptions, major firestorms, lightning storms and meteor showers. In human form, has the ability to control fire and fire-related forms to any degree, including generating massive lightning storms and creating lava monsters. Likes eating bacon and collecting guns. While Firanea does not actually have a nationality or gender, she took the appearance and mannerisms of a British female due to the origin of the fire-breathing dragon mythology within the European continent, and the British empire's liberal use of fire and firearms. Water Dragon: Dwight ab Goch ''Dwight ab Goch''''' '''Age: '''Unknown '''Height (human form): '''185 cm Dwight is said to be the cause of tsunamis, monsoons, tropical storms, the El Nino effect and current flow. In human form, Dwight has the ability to control water to any degree, including manipulating the amount of moisture in the air and generating massive freak tidal waves over seventy stories high. Likes martinis and bagpipes, for some strange reason. Loves to tell stories. While Dwight does not actually have a nationality or gender, he took on the appearance and mannerisms of a British male due to the origin of the fire-breathing dragon mythology within the European continent, and Wales' affinity with water.